


ABO Supercorp Smut

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Knotting, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, SuperCorp, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: The requested ABO smut for my Supercorp story I recently wrote. A reminder, this is ABO, so all the issues with that universe are expected in this story (slight dub. con. And the various kinks)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supercorp ABO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856517) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> As requested I have posted this. I decided to leave it out of the main story but since some people wanted it, here you go.

As soon as Kara steps into the room she can feel her powers begin to leave her, part of her is terrified at the loss of her powers, knowing it will make it nearly impossible for her to protect her mate, but another part of her is screaming out in pleasure as it knows what is to come. 

When she had first arrived on Earth she had been too young to present and when she learned of her powers she prayed to Rao that she would be a beta or omega, she never wanted to risk hurting her mate; because it soon became clear when she was scared or emotional her control over her powers slipped. She knew she could never fully give herself to her mate on this world and yet here and now Lena, her gorgeous, brilliant mate had found a way for them to be together without Kara`s powers risking her. 

She looks around the room and she feels her cock swell and strain against the material of her shorts. She can smell Lena all over this room, her smell clinging to every surface calling Kara to her, pleading Kara to give in to her beast. Her inner alpha tugs tremendously at her barely contained control, she is working so hard to stop herself from simply throwing Lena down onto the bed and sinking her cock and her teeth into her mate. She barely gets a message off to Astra begging her to cover for her before she smells it. The last of Lena`s suppressants have burned off and she can smell the unadulterated heat Lena has begun. 

The thought of Lena waiting for her, her wet cunt waiting for Kara to claim it causes much of her already tenuous control to dissipate and in moments her phone is discarded across the room and she is moving to meet Lena. Her hands find Lena`s waist as she struggles to pull her closer. The alpha in her keens at the scent of its mate so ready and willing. She feels Lena playfully nip at her neck in her distraction as her hands fist in Kara`s hair. Her wolf`s howl manages to pierce her lips as it takes the challenge of its mate and Kara finds herself sucking deeply on Lena`s pulse point as she hears the whimpers from her mate. 

She can feel the soft press of Lena`s breasts and the tangy taste of her sweat on her neck and it is a heady concoction. Without hesitance, she tears Lena`s clothes from her body leaving her mate naked before her. Kara`s eyes devour her mate, she watches the way Lena`s eyes drop slightly in submission to her, to her alpha. In a burst of movement, she is holding Lena to the bed as her lips feast upon her breasts, Lena’s moans like sweet honey in her ears as her lover, her sweet devoted omega crests. 

She begins to kiss her way down Lena’s chest, licking a path to the sweet treat that awaits her, letting her tongue map every inch of the skin she feels as her hands come up to lift Lena`s legs and reveal the treat she so desperately desires. When Kara`s tongue finally touches, her Lena screams her pleasure, the sound echoing in the room. But Kara is in the mood to tease, and Lena's pleasure is short lived as Kara teases, moving to lathe her tongue all around Lena`s sex, but never touching the part her mate desires so greatly. 

Finally, Lena begins to beg, her voice soft and strained by the barely contained pleasure as she begs Kara "please Kara, please Alpha, give me your tongue, fuck my pussy with your tongue, make me come. Please take my pussy make it yours, it has always been yours please Alpha claim what is yours"

Kara feels a jolt of electricity all the way down to her core as Lena’s words pass through the fog of her pleasure and her Alpha lets forth a howl like no other as Kara begins lapping ravenously at Lena, her tongue pushing and pulling against Lena`s lips before wrapping around Lena`s clit. She brings two fingers up and suddenly pushes them into her lover and she hears Lena scream as her body suddenly tenses, her back arching off the bed like a strung bow.

When Lena finally comes down from the clouds Kara has removed the last of her clothing, and she lays beside her mate, she nuzzles into Lena`s neck every instinct is calling for her to sink her cock into her mate, to fuck her, to claim her, to breed her, to watch as her belly grows swollen by her pups. But the part of her that is Kara, that part of her that barely maintains the barest of control over her body knows Lena needs to do this at her own pace. She waits, her nose tightly into Lena`s neck as she lets the scent slow her loss of control, that is until Lena’s hand finds her already painfully hard cock as Lena's voice sounds in her ear "Please Kara, fuck me, knot me, claim your Omega"  
She barely manages to hold on, even as her control slips away she looks into Lena's eyes. She sees the love Lena feels for her, the devotion, the utter desire. And when Lena barely audibly murmurs "please alpha" That last part of Kara's control, that part she had worked so hard to preserve shatters.

She feels her wolf take over and in moments she is atop Lena her cock poised at her entrance when she looks down unto lust blown eyes she doesn’t hesitate she sinks her cock in Lena to the hilt. The feeling is indescribable, Kara has never known such pleasure, she looks down to her Omega in her arms and the heady pleasure only mounts. She feels like there is nothing bar them, like everything else is insignificant, she feels like she is finally home.

She begins thrusting, short and sharp to let Lena grow used to her length but as soon as Lena`s legs wrap around her waist she lets go, she jackhammers into Lena. She feels the fluttering walls around her as the omega comes again and again until finally Kara can hold back no longer, she can feel her knot pulsing and rubbing against Lena`s entrance and moments later with a final scream of pleasure she buries her knot deep into Lena. 

She feels it swell and fill Lena`s entrance as Kara`s seed pulses deep into Lena as her teeth find the pristine skin of Lena`s neck and she bites down. In her bliss, she barely feels Lena`s own teeth as they puncture her own neck and the pair release their combined pheromones blanketing themselves completely.  
 

 

The pair fall asleep like that, Kara still buried to the hilt in Lena as she nuzzles her mate, she can feel Lena`s own arms tight around her as she blacks out from the pleasure. Over the next few days they barely manage to leave the bed, Kara`s hunger for Lena being irrepressible. Now that the dam has been broken a tidal wave of desire and lust overpowers her. She spends many days knotting and breeding her mate, her body literally aches to see Lena`s belly swell with her seed and eventually her child.

They only manage to leave the bed for a few hours at a time, just long enough for a shower, some dinner and a little cuddling. Some days all Kara wants is the soft slow lovemaking as she holds Lena close and stares into her verdant eyes. Others she can only watch as Lena takes control riding Kara like it is her mission in life to take Kara`s cock. But her favourite part of all this is when she falls asleep her knot buried deep in her mate as her belly swells with Kara’s seed and she can imagine what it might be like to hold Lena`s swollen belly under slightly different circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts are appreciated


End file.
